Fraidy Cat
by Fluffy-Emo-Chan
Summary: Akane Hara  OC  is called up to Music Room Three by Hikaru Hitachiin. Eventually she is caught up in the Host Club's day to day activities and finally finds herself falling for the boy who had a crush on her. -Edited-
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

"Hey?" I opened the door of Music Room Three. "Anyone...Oh my god!" I squealed as a blond haired boy offered me a rose.  
"Greetings, princess. I am honoured to welcome you to the Ouran Host Club." He winked.  
"I must have the wrong room." I started backing out of the door. "He couldn't have meant here."  
"And who's this _he_?" A tall, dark haired boy asked, watching me over the top of his glasses.  
"You wouldn't know him." I shook my head. How the hell did I end up here? I was looking for the boy who had asked to meet me, not these two.  
"As members of the Ouran Host Club we know quite a few students at this school." The blond one spoke again. "My name is Tamaki Suou; it's a pleasure to meet you."  
" A-Akane Hara." He was making me uncomfortable, the way he was so social, unnaturally social.  
"Alright then Miss. Hara. We will help you find the man you are searching for!" He clenched his fist in front on his chest.  
"I'll be alright; I'll just ask him tomorrow."  
"Boss what are you..." A boy appeared behind Tamaki. "It's you."  
I nodded, completely bemused. What was Kaoru doing here? "Kaoru?"  
"Yeah. Hey Hikaru!" He called. "She came."  
"She can tell which one's which?"  
"Pretty amazing, isn't it?"  
Hikaru appeared and shoved Tamaki out of the way and stood in front of me. "Thank you." He smiled. "You can come in. I'm sorry about the Boss."  
"Why did you want to see me?" I asked as we sat down opposite each other at a small table. Hikaru shadowed by his twin.  
"Tell her Hikaru." Kaoru urged. "We've practised this."  
"But Kaoru..." He sighed and looked at me. "Akane, I'd really like it if..."  
"Isn't this cute!" Tamaki appeared beside us. "Hikaru's in love!" Tears started streaming down his face.  
"Get lost Boss!" Hikaru snapped before looking at me desperately. "I'm really sorry about that." I noticed a pale pink tinge rise in his cheeks.  
"You'd really like it if what?"  
He looked up at his brother. "He wants to say he'd really like it if you came to visit him at the Host Club. He..."  
"I want to spend more time you." He said, looking out from underneath his orange hair.  
"I...I don't..."  
"I understand." He stood up. "You don't like me. You think I'm a jerk." He walked off.  
"Hikaru wait!" I jumped up and grabbed his arm. "I didn't say that! I just don't know what to say. I guess... I do too."  
He stared at me, his amber eyes wide and his cheeks a light shade of red. "Will you come to the party tonight then?"  
"You're a host, shouldn't you be entertaining guests?" I felt my own cheeks start to burn.  
"Kyoya said you can come free of charge. I just need to keep being a host." He looked away. "If that's alright with you."  
I looked from Hikaru to Kaoru. He had basically asked me on a date and I barely knew him. "I'd love to." I smiled. I didn't have anything to lose and this was a way to get to know Hikaru better.  
"You will! Oh, that's just great!" Tamaki grabbed both my hands and pulled me into an embrace. "Daddy's got another little girl."  
"Boss, you're and idiot." The twins spoke in perfect unison.  
"So Aka-Chan's coming to the party?" A young boy asked.  
"Yes Mitsukuni." A tall dark haired boy, much like the one with glasses, answered.  
"Isn't it just delightful?" Tamaki grinned widely, still not letting go of me. "Imagine, Hikaru in love and Haruhi will get in touch with her feminine side!"  
"Sempai, I don't think she can breathe." Haruhi, one of the students in my class, walked past. "And HIkaru, it might be a good idea to tell her the theme for tonight."  
"The theme for tonight is classic Japanese. That means you should come in a kimono." The dark haired boy with glasses from before spoke.  
"Kyoya, Akane's my neighbour."  
"That shouldn't be a..."  
"She's a commoner!" Tamaki hugged me tighter. "Just like my little Haruhi!"  
"C-commoner?" I managed to pull away and took a few steps back.  
"Ouran is only for-"  
"Children of important or rich families." Kaoru finished Hikaru's sentence.  
"That makes both of us 'commoners'." Haruhi said. "Getting into Ouran on a scholarship instead of family wealth."  
"I-I see. Maybe I should be going." I turned and exited the room. This was weirding me out, how they referred to me and Haruhi as commoners and how excitable Tamaki was.  
"Wait Akane!" Hikaru grabbed my wrist. "Please come tonight."  
"I-I can't." I said.  
"I can see it now." He looked into my eyes, his full of hurt. "You don't really care at all!"  
"Hikaru!" Kaoru stopped as his twin ran past him.  
"I'm sorry." I said to Kaoru, although I knew I should've apologized to Hikaru.  
"Akane, I understand that you don't have a kimono but Hikaru really wants you there." He said. "He's no good at showing his emotions so it took him ages to get you to come up here."  
"Oh. I wish I could..."  
"So, what if I got my family to supply you a kimono for the night?" He asked. "Would you come then?"  
"Yeah." I nodded. "I guess I have to tell Hikaru I'm coming then."  
"Wait, don't." He grabbed my arm. "Let's keep it as a bit of a secret, it'll be even better for him that way."  
"O-okay." I stammered as he led me back to Music Room Three.  
"In here!" He pushed me quickly past the rest of the Host Club and into a preparation room. "Just wait a sec, alright?"  
I nodded as he shut the door. He really wanted to make his brother happy.  
"Put this on." He came back, minutes later with a red kimono in his arms. "It should be your size."  
"Thanks." I said as he handed it to me. "I'll have to make it up to you somehow."  
"As long as you make Hikaru happy it'll be fine." He said as he left. "Now get changed." He clicked the door shut.  
I sighed and undressed. I was wearing the male school uniform because I hated the dress but no one mistook me for a guy, unlike Haruhi. My hair was around my shoulders, much longer than hers. I knew she was a girl because we were neighbours and already spent a lot of time together.  
I put the kimono on. I fumbled with the large gold bow a few times but eventually I managed to have everything done perfectly.  
"Kaoru?" I said as I shyly stepped out from behind the door.  
"Oh isn't she just so cute!" Tamaki embraced me again. "Hikaru is going to be in l..."  
"Sempai, if you don't shut up HIkaru will hear." Haruhi smiled at me. "But he's right, you do look nice."  
"Thanks..." I felt my cheeks burn.  
"Doesn't she look adorable Mori?" The same young boy from before asked.  
"Yeah." Mori answered.  
Kaoru walked over and ushered me back into the preparation room. "If Hikaru sees you the surprise'll be ruined. Besides, there's only half an hour till it starts. I'll come and get you when it's time."  
"Alright." I nodded as he left. Being alone in the prep room was going to be a very long half hour.

I sat on the windowsill and watched all the Host Club's guests arrive. They were all wearing their yellow school dresses...hadn't Kyoya said that it was going to be a theme party? Had he done that just to embarrass me? But Kyoya didn't seem to be that kind of person and none of the other Host Club members had spoken against him and I knew that Haruhi would have said something.  
"Akane, ready for your entrance?" Kaoru stuck his head in the door.  
"Yeah...alright." I said nervously. "Oh! You're dressed up too!" I exclaimed as I got closer.  
"All the hosts are." He smiled. "Thought you'd enjoy it too."  
"It is nice." I said as I stood beside him.  
"You ready?" He took hold of my wrist and dragged me out the door. "Oh! Hikaru! We have a stowaway!"  
"Ka...Akane?"  
I stumbled as Kaoru stopped. Here I was, suddenly with so many pairs of eyes on me. My cheeks burnt and I looked at my feet.  
"She's just adorable! Isn't she?" Tamaki appeared behind Hikaru and put his hands on his shoulders.  
Hikaru's cheeks turned light pink. "Uh...yeah...I guess... Kaoru, what were you thinking?"  
"I just wanted to make you happy." He said suavely. "I wanted to see you smile again Hikaru!"  
"Isn't that adorable! Brotherly love!" A girl squealed.  
"Akane...will...uh...will you sit with us?" Hikaru stammered. I had never seen him like this before.  
"I'd love to." I smiled.  
"Isn't it cute? Daddy's other little girl is adorable!"  
"Sempai, shut up, you're making both of them nervous." Haruhi hit Tamaki upside the head. "Besides, you have clients, remember?"  
"So does Hikaru." Tamaki said, slightly annoyed. "Fine, Hikaru, I want you to entertain this fine young lady." He regained his royal demeanour.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two. 

"I thought you couldn't book a host for the parties."  
"But she's all dressed up like the hosts."  
"She can't be a host, a girl can't do it!"  
"And it's weird seeing two hosts together!"  
"And seeing Hikaru alone!"  
I could hear all the girls in the room whispering as I sat opposite Hikaru. They were right; seeing Hikaru without Kaoru was strange.  
"I didn't think you were coming." He said, after a few minutes of awkward silence.  
"Ah." I glanced up at him. I had been staring at my hands, determined not to meet his eyes. He was looking away, his cheeks pale pink. "I didn't leave because I don't care."  
"Then why did you leave?" He looked at me. "You acted as if you really didn't want to come."  
"Kaoru said you wanted me to come." I looked back down at my hands, avoiding his accusing gaze. "He got this for me."  
"Well, you look nice." I could tell he was smiling.  
"Uh...thank you." I said uncertainly.  
"I'm sorry about the girls." It sounded like he was just as nervous as I was.  
"It's alright." I smiled up at him. "You're really nice Hikaru."  
"I-I am?" He turned a deep red.  
I giggled. "Yeah."  
He smiled, somewhat uncertainly. "I was wondering, coz you know Haruhi...do you think you could spend more time at the Host Club?"  
"You want me to join the Host Club?" I asked.  
"Now there's an idea!" Tamaki appeared beside Hikaru. "Daddy will have two little girls!"  
"N-no! I didn't mean it that way!" Hikaru waved his hands, trying to explain. "I just want you to hang out with us. Not as a client, as a friend."  
"Daddy's little girls!" Tamaki repeated as Kyoya pushed him away.  
"Uh..." I glanced over to where Kaoru was flirting with a few girls. My eyes met his and he nodded before continuing what he was doing. So, he had been keeping an eye on his sibling. "If that's what you want."  
"I would." He said quietly. "I really would."  
"I'll come then." I smiled.  
"Great! Thanks." He stood up. "I really should get back to hosting. I guess I'll see you on Monday." He grinned.  
"See ya." I smiled as he walked over to his twin and ran his finger along his jaw. Kaoru blushed and looked away, saying something that made the girls watching squeal with delight.  
"I don't really get it either." Haruhi sat beside me and sighed. "So, how'd it go with Hikaru?"  
"You really want to know?"  
She nodded. "He's wanted to talk to you for a while."  
"It went alright...I guess."  
She smiled. "I'm hanging out with the boys tomorrow. You wanna come?"  
"If it's okay with the rest of them."  
"Sempai won't care." She laughed. "And Kyoya doesn't mind; I was talking about it to him before."  
"Alright then." I nodded. "Tomorrow morning?"  
"Yeah." She nodded. "I'll come and get you before the others arrive."  
"Okay." I smiled as she stood up. "Haruhi?" I stood up as well.  
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks."  
She giggled. "No problem!"

"You ready?" Haruhi stood, smiling, at my door.  
I nodded and shut the door behind me. My older brother was working so I was going to be home alone if Haruhi hadn't asked me out with her and the Host Club.  
"They're here!" She motioned to a long, black limousine that had stopped outside our block of flats.  
"How are daddy's little girls?" Tamaki got out of the car and waved to us. "Glad to see you could come."  
"Hi." I smiled, trying to cover my nerves. Here I was going out for the day with the six most popular guys at school, not to mention incredibly rich.  
Haruhi and I climbed into the car and Tamaki got in and closed the door.  
"Akane!" Hikaru gasped before turning to his brother, who didn't seemed surprised at all. No one did except Hikaru. "Kaoru! Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Surprise!" He grinned.  
"I'm sure you know everybody." Tamaki flashed a smile, the kind that made all the girls who visited the Host Club talk about him in class for days. "Morinozuka-sempai."  
A tall boy with short, dark hair nodded.  
"Haninozuka-sempai."  
"Good morning Aka-chan!" The young boy grinned. But Tamaki had referred to him as his 'sempai' meaning that he was older. That meant that Haninozuka was older than Tamaki even though he looked so much younger!  
"You know Kyoya."  
"Pleased to see you could make it." Kyoya pushed his glassed up the bridge of his nose.  
"And the Hitachiin brothers!" Tamaki announced grandly. "They're in your class."  
"What are you doing here?" Hikaru asked defensively.  
"Haruhi asked me to come along." I looked at Haruhi for help; it was weird explaining this to him.  
"We're classmates and neighbours. I thought we should spend some time together." She said.  
"Why isn't anyone else surprised?" He looked around. "Why aren't you surprised?" He glared at his twin.  
"Has it made you happy? Oh, Hikaru! Tell me it's made you happy!" Tamaki spoke quickly. "Seeing Akane out of school and having her dressed so cutely!"  
"Cute?" I looked down at what I was wearing. A black skirt over blue jeans and a t-shirt – hardly what I'd call cute.  
"But of course! Anything Akane wears is cute!"  
"Sempai..."  
"Shut up." My three classmates spoke in unison.  
"Oh okay then." Tamaki mumbled and looked out the window.  
"Sorry about the Boss." Kaoru smiled. "Hikaru!" He elbowed his sibling in the side.  
Hikaru grunted and turned to face me, he sat opposite Tamaki and had been looking out of the window for most of the conversation. "What?"  
Kaoru leant over and whispered something in Hikaru's ear which made a crimson tinge appear in his face. "Alright?"  
"A-alright." Hikaru nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

"This is awesome!" I grinned as we walked down a slightly crowded shopping strip.  
"Isn't it?" Haruhi smiled as we walked beside each other.  
"Daddy's little girls are so happy!" I heard Tamaki behind us.  
"Yeah, whatever you say Boss." Hikaru said. He didn't seem as happy as he usually did.  
"Excuse me for a sec." I left Haruhi and walked back to Hikaru. "Are you feeling okay?" I fell in step beside him. I hoped he wasn't like this because I had come along.  
Kaoru looked around his twin and smiled at me. "Hey Akane."  
"Hey." I smiled back. "Hikaru, do you feel alright?"  
"Of course." He snapped. "Hey! Ow." He rubbed his arm; Kaoru had punched him.  
"Don't talk to her like that than."  
"I'm sorry." He bowed his head. "I wasn't expecting you to come along."  
"Haruhi only asked me last night."  
"It's not that." He ran his fingers through his orange hair, messing it up. "Everyone kept it from...huh?"  
I laughed and readjusted his hair the way it should have sat. "You looked silly with your hair like that."  
"Thanks..."He blushed and ran his fingers through his hair again, making sure that it sat properly when he was done.  
"No problem." I laughed. "So, what were you saying before?"  
"Oh, right." He looked straight ahead again. "I'm just annoyed that everyone kept your coming along a secret from me."  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's not your fault!" He said quickly. "I don't blame you or anything!"  
"Calm down!" I laughed. "Hikaru, you need to relax."  
"I...uh...what?"  
"You need to relax." I repeated.  
He looked at me, confused.  
"Hika-chan and Aka-chan are so cute together!" Haninozuka-sempai said.  
"Aren't they just!" Tamaki cooed. "Imagine, Hikaru, never really spoken to a girl except Haruhi before and now..."  
"Shut up Boss." The twins spoke together.  
"It's nice here, isn't it?" I said, ignoring both Tamaki and Haninozuka-sempai.  
Hikaru nodded.  
"So, Akane, did you enjoy last night?" Kaoru brought the conversation back to life.  
"Yeah." I grinned. "It was really fun."  
"And what was the best part?" It was clear what he wanted me to say and, seeing as Hikaru was between us, he couldn't escape. Besides, I was probably going to say it anyway.  
"I guess...it would've been...sitting with Hikaru." I said, looking away, not wanting either of them to see me blush.  
"What?" Hikaru exclaimed. "It was only for a few minutes you spent more time with Haruhi you..."  
"Hey, relax." I laughed. "Hikaru, please calm down. Oh yeah, I was wondering, Kaoru, what did you tell him in the car?"  
Kaoru grinned. "That's our little secret."  
"Aw, c'mon! You can tell me!"  
"Uh uh uh." He waved his finger in the air, as if he was scolding me. "Some things stay between brothers." He ruffled my hair. "Points for trying though."  
"Fine." I ran back up to Haruhi. "They're difficult, aren't they?"  
"Sure are." She nodded. "But that's their way."  
"And how are daddy's little girls?" Tamaki appeared behind us, and put a hand on both my and Haruhi's shoulder.  
"Just fine Sempai." Haruhi pinched the back of his hand, causing Tamaki to let go of both us us.  
"Haruhi, you're so mean to your daddy!" He whimpered. "So how's daddy's new girl?"  
"I, uh, yeah, alright." I smiled uncertainly, taken off guard by his sudden personality changes.  
"That's great!" He grabbed my hands. "Your first outing as a member of the Ouran Host Club!"  
"She's not part of the Host Club." Haruhi said flatly. "She's a girl."  
"So are you!"  
"In case you haven't noticed Sempai." She continued her flat tone. "I'm pretending to be a boy to pay back for the broken vase."  
"So you don't care about us?" He sobbed. "You're so mean!"  
"Sempai, you know it's not like that." She sighed. "But that _is _the difference between me and Akane. And the fact that you didn't think she was a boy."  
"She has a point there." Kyoya appeared beside Tamaki. "And it would cause quite a stir if a girl was found to be hosting, even if she was hosting men."  
"Well then Akane, how would you like to join the Host Club as an assistant?"  
"A-assistant?" I stammered.  
"You know, helping us hosts serve our guests tea and snacks." He explained. "Not hosting. I'm sure everyone's alright with it? Right Kyoya?"  
Kyoya pushed his glassed up the bridge of his nose again. "I see no problem with it. Mori-sempai, Hani-sempai, what do you think?"  
"I think it's great!" Hani-sempai grinned widely. "I'll get to eat cake with Aka-chan!"  
"It's fine." Mori-sempai nodded.  
"Hikaru, Kaoru. What do you think of Akane joining the Host Club?"  
"I'm fine with it if you guys are." Kaoru shrugged. "It'll be nice having a feminine touch around."  
"What are you suggesting?" Haruhi glared at him.  
"Nothing...nuh..."  
"She can't host!" Hikaru exclaimed, cutting his twin off. "I won't let her!"  
"She won't be hosting." Kyoya sighed. "You weren't listening, were you?"  
Hikaru shook his head, grinning.  
"As I was saying, how would you feel if Akane helped out around the Host Club? Like a sort of assistant?"  
"I guess it'll be alright." He shrugged. "As long as she doesn't start hosting!"  
"Alright then." Kyoya ignored him and turned back to me. "Starting Monday you're going to be part of the Host Club."  
"Isn't that great!" Tamaki hugged. "You're officially my little girl now!"  
"That's...great." I gasped; he was hugging me way too tightly. "Can you let go?"  
"I'm sorry." He stood back, regaining his princely demeanour. "Now, this is your first outing as a member of the Ouran High School Host Club!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

I watched as the Host Club entertained their guests. They were good at it too, all of the girls were periodically sent into fits of squeals and giggles by the host they had chosen. Tamaki had them blushing from his smooth talking, Hani-sempai and Mori-sempai had the girls cooing over how different the two boys were yet how well the complimented each other and Haruhi just managed to keep them happy by being kind, just like she normally would.  
Hikaru and Kaoru on the other hand were completely different. Kaoru was the one blushing as Hikaru moved closer and ran his hand down his twin's cheek. Somehow the girls enjoyed it.  
"They're each good at their own thing." Kyoya stood beside me. "Each of them cater to the girls preferred 'type' you might say."  
"Shouldn't you be out there?" I asked. "And what do you mean by type?"  
"I don't usually host, I tend to manage the club." He explained. "Think about it this way. Every girl seems to favour a certain type of guy, be it the strong and silent ones like Mori-sempai or the loli-shota ones like Hani-sempai."  
"I don't understand." I said slowly, looking up at him.  
"See Tamaki, he's the princely type."  
I watched as Tamaki flicked his blond hair and smiling softly, causing the girls to dissolve into excited squeals.  
"The twins are the little devil type, and the girls seem to go for their brotherly love act." He continued explaining.  
"I see." I looked over to Haruhi. "So she's the most normal of the lot?"  
"Indeed." He nodded. "For the girls who just want a boy who isn't putting on a massive act."  
"So, what are you?" I asked, looking back up at him.  
"The cool one." He said simply. "It looks like you're need over there." He gave me a shove in the twins' direction; one of them had shifted the teapot to the end of the table, my hint that they needed more tea.  
I picked up a full teapot and walked over to the boys. "Thank you Akane." Kaoru took hold of my hand as I put the pot down.  
"No problem." I smiled, hiding my uncertainty.  
Kaoru pulled me in close to him. I felt his cheek brush against mine. "Relax, alright." He whispered.  
"Isn't that sweet!" One of the girls squealed. "Kaoru's in love!"  
"Let her go Kaoru." Hikaru said sternly.  
"And why's that Hikaru?" He said mockingly. "You don't have feeling for her do you?" He let me turn around to face Hikaru but he still held me close.  
"They're arguing over a girl!" Another girl said, more excited than she should have been. "Will their brotherly love win out?"  
"Let her go." Hikaru repeated. "She doesn't want to be with you."  
Kaoru looked down at me. "She isn't struggling...what if I kissed her?" He glanced mischievously at his twin before moving closer to me, holding my chin gently between his fingers.  
I stared up at him. I knew this was all an act but he was about to kiss me! His lips hovered so close to mine – I could feel his breath against my skin.  
"She doesn't want it!" Hikaru shouted and he pushed Kaoru away from me. I stumbled back and lost my balance but Hikaru caught me before I hit the ground. "Are you alright?" He asked as he helped me steady myself.  
"Yeah, thanks." I said, still stunned from what Kaoru had done.  
"He saved her!" The same girl squealed. "Isn't that sweet!"  
"Just kiss her already!" Kaoru sighed as he pushed Hikaru forward.  
I tried to step out of his way but as he tripped he pushed me back too and landed on top of me, our faces only inches apart. He blushed deep crimson and sat back. I scrambled back and sat opposite him.  
"I-I'm sorry." He said, offering his hand to help me up.  
"It's...it's alright." I took his hand and stood up.  
"Kaoru! Why did you do that?" He turned to his sibling, rage and embarrassment obvious on his face.  
"You can't keep hiding your feelings." He said. "You need to tell her."  
"You didn't have to do that!"  
"I'm sorry." Kaoru said sadly. "I just wanted to make you happy."  
I sighed and walked off; they were getting back to their act. I went and stood beside Kyoya again.  
"I can't help thinking that the two of them had that planned." He observed. "Or at least Kaoru did."  
"Planned?"  
"Yes, planned." He sighed. "If you haven't picked up on it yet, Hikaru has a crush on you. From what I saw, Kaoru was trying to make Hikaru jealous enough to admit his feelings for you."  
"He's trying to...wait Kyoya. You can't be serious, Kaoru wouldn't...I noticed Hikaru likes me but..."  
"Slow down." He sighed, annoyed. "Just have a bit of patience with him. Until Tamaki came along they only spoke to each other so he's not quite sure how to show his feelings."  
"Oh." I nodded. "I'll try."  
He shoved me towards Tamaki. "Cofee, now."  
I sighed and took the teapot full of coffee – 'commoner coffee' as Tamaki called it – over to the table. Tamaki seemed to prefer the instant coffee that Haruhi and I used to the tea which the other hosts served their guests.  
"That's my girl." He smiled as I set down the pot. "Ladies, I'd like you to meet the newest member of the Host Club, Miss Akane Hara."  
"Hi." I smiled shyly before leaving. I was still shaking from the incident with Kaoru; I didn't need to be put in the spotlight again.

"That's over for today." Haruhi sighed in relief as we walked home.  
"Aren't you used to it yet?" I asked.  
"Yeah but they still don't know I'm a girl." She giggled. "I'll admit it's alright. How was your first day?"  
"It was more than I expected." I confessed. "Kyoya explained how it all worked." I decided to avoid telling her about Hikaru and Kaoru.  
"So you get all the types of guys and stuff?"  
"Yeah." I nodded.  
She looked at me momentarily, almost as if she was tossing up saying something. "Hikaru." She said. "What happened with him?"  
"What?"  
"Hikaru was really pissed off. Do you know why?"  
"Kaoru tried to kiss me to get him to admit he likes me." I shrugged; trying to act like it hadn't bothered me. "That note was enough though."  
She burst out laughing. She stopped and hugged herself, doubling over.  
"Are you okay?"  
She looked up at me, grinning with tears in her eyes. "He doesn't like you!" She squeezed her eyes shut, still laughing.  
"But Kyoya said..."  
"Hikaru's in love with you!" She wiped her eyes and straightened up. "Big difference."  
"Isn't it the sa..."  
"No, no, no." She shook her head. "Take yesterday for example. If he had a crush on you he'd be happy for you to be part of the Host Club, regardless of whether you were hosting or not. He'd get to spend more time with you."  
"But he did that."  
"Uh-uh." She continued. "He didn't want you to host. He doesn't want you to fall for anyone else. That explains why he was so annoyed by Kaoru."  
"So he _really _likes me."  
She nodded. "Get some rest." She grinned as she opened her apartment door. "See ya tomorrow."  
"See ya!" I smiled and continued up to my apartment. "Toshi, I'm back." I walked inside, closing the door behind me. My older brother knelt at the table, two bento boxes stacked in front of him.  
"Hey." He smiled. "I waited for you."  
"Thanks." I knelt opposite him. "Wow, these look good!"  
"I got 'em from work." He pushed one and a set of chopsticks across to me. "How was school?"  
"Great." I said as I started eating. "Haruhi's friends are really cool. How was work?"  
"Alright. Business was slow, that's why I got to bring these home."  
My brother worked at a cafe which sold traditional Japanese food which meant that sometimes he got to bring the leftovers back.  
"Why'd you get home so late anyway?" He asked the question I knew had been coming for a while. "It's after nine."  
"We stayed back studying. We have mid-term exams on Thursday." It wasn't completely lying; the boys and Haruhi had stopped hosting around six and we had studied for the next two and a half hours.  
"I guess that's alright then." He sighed. "Get to bed, alright." He stood up and picked up my bento box; we had both finished anyway.  
"Night." I closed my door and got dressed before going into the bathroom and brushing my teeth.  
When I was done I went back into my room and climbed into bed. I couldn't get to sleep; everything that had happened today and what Haruhi had told me kept running through my head.

I don't know how but I woke up in the morning, meaning that I actually had slept. I groaned and got up, rubbing my eyes. I checked the time on my phone. Eight already!  
I got changed hastily and rushed to pack my bag. I zipped it up and dashed out the door and down to Haruhi's apartment.  
"I'm sorry!" I pounded my fist on the door and she answered it. "Only just got up." I explained.  
"It's alright." She grinned and stepped out onto the balcony with me. "Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five.

"_She's asleep." Hikaru glared down at the brunette girl who had fallen asleep beside him, her head on the textbook he had been working out of until moments ago.  
"She looked pretty tired this morning." Haruhi pushed her textbook over to him. "Use this for now."  
"Thanks." He spun the book around so he could read it. "I should wake her." He sighed, looking down at Akane again.  
"Leave her." Kaoru looked up from his work. "Do you know why she's like this?"  
"No idea." Haruhi shrugged. "We didn't get home too late."  
Akane yawned and readjusted her head on her arms.  
"She is so faking it." Hikaru went to grab the textbook but Haruhi hit his hand away. "What was that for?"  
"Let her sleep." She said.  
"Why?"  
"Daddy's little girl must be so tired!"Tamaki appeared behind Akane and rested his hands on the back of her seat. "Such a sleeping beauty." He sighed, tears filling his eyes.  
"There's an idea Hikaru."Kaoru suggested. "How did the prince wake the sleeping beauty?"  
Hikaru glanced up from his work, confused. "Wha..."  
"He kissed her!" Tamaki answered."The prince charming kissed his sleeping beauty to wake her from her slumber!"  
"So, Hikaru, why don't yo..."  
"Shut up!" Hikaru jumped to his feet. "Kaoru! Just shut up!" He dashed out of the room._

I blinked a few times before slowly lifting my head. Haruhi and Kaoru were having a hushed argument.  
The seat next to me was empty. Where was Hikaru? Hani-sempai was sitting beside a window eating cake whilst Mori-sempai watched over him, Kyoya was standing by the door, his notebook in hand as usual and Tamaki, stood to my left, looking over to the door.  
"That went well, didn't it?" Kyoya comment wryly from where he stood.  
"Where's Hikaru?" I asked, looking up at Tamaki then across at Kaoru and Haruhi.  
"You're awake." Kyoya observed, still using his wry tone. "He left, if you hadn't noticed."  
I sighed and stretched. "I noticed he wasn't here." I said indignantly. "Where'd he go?"  
"Kaoru suggested that if he wanted to wake you he should have kissed you." Tamaki explained without hesitation. "Like sleeping beauty, but Hikaru didn't like that idea."  
"Sempai, you weren't supposed to tell her!" Haruhi scolded. "But yes, Hikaru left."  
"There's not long until fifth period. Hika-chan will be there for class." Hani-sempai called from his table.  
"I guess." I sighed. I knew it wasn't my fault but I still felt bad. "But we should..." The bell rang, echoing through Music Room Three.  
"Get to class." Kaoru grinned, picking up both his books and Hikaru's. "See ya after school."

Both Haruhi and Kaoru seemed relieved when Hikaru showed up for class but they seemed equally confused when he sat on the other end of our group, beside me, instead of beside Kaoru – his usual position.  
"Thanks." He said as Kaoru slid his books across the desk. He opened his exercise book just as our English teacher walked into the room.  
After the roll was marked she started writing on the board and the class started copying it down into their exercise books.  
About ten minutes into class Hikaru tapped me on the elbow. I looked up at him and he motioned down to his book. 'Are they mad?' was scribbled in the margin.  
I shook my head. Of course Kaoru and Haruhi weren't mad, or at least, as far as I could tell they weren't mad at him.  
He nodded and wrote something down before showing it to me again. 'Are you mad?'  
I looked back to my book and copied down a few more lines from the board before leaning over and writing underneath his question. 'Why?'  
He sighed and scribbled underneath that. 'Because I like you.'  
I smiled and shook my head. 'That's not a reason.'  
He glanced at me, confused, before writing something else. 'What about yesterday?'  
Yesterday was when Kaoru had tried to get Hikaru to admit how he felt about me by threatening to kiss me. 'Weird, yes. Mad, no.'  
"Alright." He whispered. "Thanks."

Finally the end of the day came around. Apart from my short, scribbled conversation with Hikaru the whole double period had been silent.  
"An hour of hosting then study." Haruhi said as the four of us entered Music Room Three. All the clients who had booked in for after school were already waiting.  
"I'll get the tea." I said as we dumped our bags in the preparation room and the others went out and started their hosting.  
"No falling asleep on the job." Kyoya said as I poured the hot water into each of the teapots.  
"I'm sorry." I bowed slightly and headed over to Tamaki. "I didn't mean to."  
"Good girl." Tamaki praised as I set down the pot and headed back to where Kyoya was standing beside the other teapots.  
"Did you get enough sleep last night?" Kyoya queried.  
I nodded and paused. "I'll explain once I'm done." I went over to Hani and Mori-sempai and passed them the teapot.  
"Thanks Aka-chan!" Hani-sempai grinned.  
"No problem." I smiled back and took another teapot over to Haruhi.  
She smiled up at me and poured a cup for each of the girls she was hosting.  
"One more." I said to Kyoya as I carried the last teapot over to the Hitachiin boys.  
"Thanks." Kaoru paused from his and Hikaru's act and smiled.  
Hikaru smiled at me over the top of Kaoru's head before the two of them got back to whatever they were doing that had the girls squealing.  
"You were going to explain?" Kyoya followed me into the preparation room.  
"Ah, right...right." I had completely forgotten and was going to catch up on the exam revision I should have done instead of sleeping. "I just couldn't get to sleep last night." I rummaged through my bag and pulled out my maths book and pencil case.  
"You should be out there." He said sternly.  
"Hey, you're good at maths aren't you?" I asked, ignoring him. "Can you help me with this?"  
"What's 'this'?" He sat cross-legged beside me.  
I flicked through the pages of my book until I came to the right page. "Expanding squared brackets." I pointed to the equation I was stuck on.  
"That?" He pushed his glasses up his nose and took my pen out of my hand. "In the bracket you square the first part, which gives us X squared." He wrote that down. "Then, you multiply them together and double it. So, multiplied we get seven X, and doubled we get fourteen X." He wrote that down too. "And because it's positive it's a plus fourteen X."  
"Right." I nodded. He was actually pretty good at explaining.  
"And to finish we square the last number. So we get forty-nine." He wrote that down. "And that's your finished equation. "Alternately, if you want to, you can write it as seven squared."  
"Thanks." I smiled. "It's easier than I thought."  
"No problem." He smiled for the first time I had seen. "If you need help don't hesitate to ask. Now, get back out there." He stood up and left the room.  
I sighed and packed my books away. Kyoya would always be Kyoya but at least I understood it now so it wouldn't be too hard to get it done at home.  
I walked out and stood beside Kyoya. "Thanks again." I said. "I thought I'd never get it."  
"You don't need to thank me more than once." He said. "And it's better than having you fail. Imagine what they'd say if a member of the Host Club failed something as simple as a mid-term."  
"So that's your motive." I sighed; I guess he hadn't been as kind as I had thought.  
He turned to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "You can come to me for anything."  
"Thanks." I said uncertainly.

"Make sure you get enough sleep tonight." Haruhi said as we walked home. "You don't want to miss out on the last day of study."  
"I know, I know." I yawned.  
"Oh yeah, while you were sleeping Tamaki-sempai organized something for the Friday after exams, seeing as we have the day off. I forgot to tell you that you're invited."  
"What is it?"  
"We're spending the weekend at his mountain holiday house, supposedly there'll be a carnival too."  
"Awesome!" I grinned.  
"Isn't it?" She giggled. "Well, see you tomorrow."  
"See ya!" I skipped up to my apartment and walked into the empty room. Toshi was working the late shift tonight so he didn't get home until midnight. I was too tired to eat so I went straight to bed and, luckily, fell asleep straight away.

Thankfully I woke on time so I had enough time to eat and pack my bag. Haruhi knocked on my door at eight, the time we usually left for school.  
"Sleep alright?" She asked as we started walking.  
"Yeah." I nodded. "Really well."  
"Exams tomorrow." I moaned as we walked onto the school grounds. "You ready?"  
She nodded. "Did you catch up on what you missed?"  
"Yep. Kyoya helped me with a few equations; I get it now." I sighed. "I was so sure I was gonna..."  
"Good morning ladies." Hikaru and Kaoru appeared beside us as we got our books from our lockers. As usual, when they spoke together, they spoke in perfect unison.  
"You set for tomorrow?" Hikaru asked. "Last minute study after school."  
"And then a weekend away!" Kaoru grinned. "Should be fun!"  
Haruhi smiled. "At the moment you should be thinking about getting to class." She said. "We need all the study time we can get."  
"Boss told us to tell you." Again the twins spoke together.  
"We're only hosting at lunch." Hikaru explained.  
"After school is study time." Kaoru finished.  
"And right now is class time." Haruhi and I headed towards our first period classroom. "Better hurry up you two."

Finally school finished without too much drama. Haruhi and I packed our books into our bags, ready for last minute revision.  
"C'mon." I skipped ahead of her. "The sooner we get there the more we can get done!"  
"You're very excitable today." She sighed.  
"I can't help it." I slowed to walk beside her. "It's a short week and we get the weekend away!"  
"Well, try and calm down and concentrate on exams for now." She pushed open the door to Music Room Three.  
"Daddy's little girls are here!" Tamaki pulled the both of us into a tight embrace, causing me to drop my school bag.  
"Sempai, let go!" Haruhi pushed him away. "We need to study!"  
"Of course, of course!" He said, stepping back. "We wouldn't want you to miss out of perfect study time! Get to it!" He shoved us towards a table. I just had enough time to grab my bag before stumbling forward.  
"I don't know why we get so much maths." Hikaru complained as I sat beside him. "Other subjects are important too."  
"We can't change it." Haruhi replied curtly. "So we might as well just do it."  
"Bit of a downer." He muttered as he continued working. "At least we have something to look forward to."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six.

"Thank god that's over!" Haruhi sighed as the four of us, Kaoru, Hikaru, she and I walked out of the exam hall.  
"Until the end of the term." Hikaru grinned. "No relaxing yet."  
"We get Friday off at least." Kaoru said. "And the Boss is paying for the weekend."  
"What time tomorrow?" I asked.  
"Ten." Haruhi replied. "According to Sempai it takes a while to get there."  
"Great." I grinned. "Reckon it's gonna be fun?"  
"Of course!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Last time was pretty fun, except for the alligators."  
"A-alligators?"  
"Yeah." He shrugged. "Long story though."  
"I don't think I even want to know."  
Kaoru laughed. "You'd have to ask Kyoya about that."  
I raised an eyebrow; I didn't want to know, especially now that both the boys were laughing. "And Tamaki tried to keep Haruhi to himself!"  
"Making her cover up like..."  
"Enough." Haruhi interrupted.  
"Good times." Hikaru grinned, wiping his eyes. "Too bad you weren't there."  
"You just want to see her in a bathing suit." Kaoru teased. "Don't cha?"  
"No!" Hikaru blushed.  
"Sure." He grinned. "Maybe we can find a river to swim in."  
"Not in this weather." Haruhi looked up at the sky. "It's a bit cold to be getting wet, and in the mountains it'd be worse."  
"Yes mum." The twins said flatly. "Well, see ya." They climbed into their limousine, leaving me and Haruhi on the sidewalk.  
"Damn rich kids." Haruhi muttered as we started our walk home. "It should be alright, shouldn't it?"  
I nodded. "Toshi said it's alright with him...not that he knows the Host Club is mostly boys."  
"Just make sure you're up and packed early." She said. "Before nine at least, then we'll get some times to relax."  
"But we get the whole weekend to relax."  
She shot me a side-long look. "Not with the boys."  
"They can't be that bad."  
"They are." She sighed. "Live with-able, yes, and that's only just."

I woke, showered and got changed; I had packed the night before – a bunch of t-shirts, a few jumper and jeans. I was already wearing black jeans and a red t-shirt.  
Haruhi knocked on my door around ten past nine, just as I was finishing drying my hair. "You ready?" She asked.  
"Yep." I gave my hair one last run through with a comb before slipping it inside my bag and zipping it up. "All set."  
"Good." She grinned. "Bring your stuff down to my place."  
"Alright." I picked up my bag and dropped it outside before locking the door behind me. Haruhi was already halfway back to her place."Wait up!" I picked up my bag and dashed to catch up with her.  
"Catch up then!" She started running and headed towards the stairs. I dropped my bag outside her apartment and sped up.  
"No fair!" I took the stairs two at a time, hell-bent on catching up. I stopped when I reached the bottom. "Where are...cheater." I muttered and walked back up the stairs, the same direction Haruhi had headed moments ago.  
"Now we can relax for a bit." She said as I walked into her apartment and knelt beside her.  
"Instead of running around like kids?"  
"Yeah." She laughed.

"They're here." Haruhi said half an hour later. We had just watched TV since we got back. She got up and switched it off before we both headed downstairs. We put our bags in the back on the limo, only just managing to squeeze them in with the boys' bags before climbing into the limo.  
"Are daddy's little girls excited?" Tamaki asked as the car took off down the street. "It's going to be a long drive but it'll be worth it!"  
"How long exactly?" Haruhi asked.  
"Two or three hours." Kyoya answered. "Give or take."  
"That's a long time." Hani-sempai said. "I should have brought some cake."  
"We'll be fine Hani-sempai." Tamaki grinned.  
"I looked into entertainment for the weekend." Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose. "The carnival finished tonight so we'll go then."  
"Great." Hani-sempai grinned. "Carnival's always have really good sweets!"  
"And scary rides!" Hikaru grinned. "Like ghost trains and haunted houses!"  
"Full of ghosts and monsters!" Kaoru leant over close to Hani-sempai.  
"No!" He cried, tears filling his eyes. "Kao-chan you're so mean!"  
Kaoru laughed and sat back. "'Fraidy cat!"  
"C'mon, lay off." Haruhi interrupted. "Hani-sempai, there should be lots of sweets and cotton candy."  
"Yay!" The small boy grinned. I found it hard to believe that he was my sempai, let alone Tamaki's. He seemed so young, so childish. Kyoya was younger and more serious and I guess I'd even say Tamaki was more serious the Hani-sempai.

"We're here!" Hani-sempai announced happily as the limousine drove up the driveway to Tamaki's holiday house.  
"It's huge." I breathed. It was double storey and I couldn't count how many windows it had on the front side alone.  
"You've never seen a house the big?" Tamaki asked.  
I shook my head.  
"This is actually..."  
"Shut it." Hikaru covered Tamaki's mouth with his hand. "Actually pretty cool, isn't it?"  
I nodded. He was trying to hide something from me – I could tell – but I didn't want to ruin the mood of excitement that swept over all of us as we got out of the car.  
"We're lucky Tamaki's father let us come up here." Kyoya said as we had our bags carried inside by the maids.  
"Why's that?"  
"He's got 'family issues.'" Hikaru answered, falling in step beside me. "He's the illegitimate son of the school's chairman."  
"Don't just tell Tamaki's family history like that." Kyoya scolded.  
"Sorry." He shrugged and pulled a face when Kyoya wasn't looking. "Kaoru! Our room's up here!" He grabbed his brother's hand and dragged him off.  
"My little girls are up there." Tamaki pointed up in the same direction that the Hitachiins had run off. "Third door on the right."  
"Thanks Sempai." Haruhi smiled. "C'mon, we should get settled in."  
"Make sure you're out here by four." Kyoya said. "We wouldn't want to miss getting to the carnival now, would we?"

"What do you honestly think of Hikaru?" Haruhi said as we sat on opposite bed.  
"He's pretty cool." I said, smiling.  
"Do you like him?"  
"What?" My cheeks burnt and I looked down into my lap to hide it.  
"You have a crush on Hikaru, don't you?"  
"No...no." I shook my head, my cheeks burning even more.  
"Look at me." She said sternly. "Akane, look at me."  
I glanced up and, after seeing the satisfaction in her eyes I looked back down at my hands.  
"You're bright red!" She giggled. "You like him, don't you?"  
I nodded slowly; there was no point denying it now. "Yeah."  
"I knew it." She said, sounding completely satisfied by her latest finding. "Why don't you go talk to him – remember I told you that he didn't want you to fall for anyone else?"  
"Yeah?"  
"He loves you, Akane! He'd be more than happy to know you like him back!" She lost her usual monotone. "Go on!"  
"But..."  
"Just do it!" She pushed me off my bed and towards the door. "The boys are up the corridor somewhere!"  
"Aren't you coming?" I asked, flustered that she was so desperate for me to talk to him.  
"Nope." She shook her head. "Go on!" She gave me one final shove into the corridor.  
"A-alright." I walked up the corridor until I found a room with the door slightly ajar. I knocked gently. "Hello?"  
"Coming, coming... Oh, Akane, hi." Kaoru answered the door. "What brings you here?"  
"I...uh...can I talk to Hikaru?" I asked, trying my best not to blush, and failing.  
"About what?" He grinned.  
"It's not important."  
"If it's not important why don't you tell me?" He smirked.  
"Then it is important!" I said quickly. "Please, I just need to talk to him."  
"About what?"  
"Something."  
He regarded me thoughtfully for a moment. "Hey, Hikaru! It's her!" He called into the room.  
"Akane?" Hikaru walked up behind his twin.  
"Hi." I said looking everywhere except at him. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"  
"Alright." He said warily squeezing past his brother. "You can go away." He glared at his brother and pulled the door shut.  
I glanced up at him before staring at my feet. Suddenly I was unable to meet his eyes and his questioning gaze.  
"Why don't we walk?" He suggested. "It's a nice day."  
"O-okay." I took a few quick steps to catch up before slowing to his pace.  
"So, what did you want to say?" He asked as we walked out into the sunshine.  
"Ah..." I felt as if I couldn't say it. Not to him, not now. "I...I guess it doesn't matter."  
"You can say it; I won't judge you or anything." He looked at me. "Or tell anyone." He added. So, he had noticed me blushing. Damn.  
"It doesn't matter." I repeated, even more embarrassed now that he had noticed I was blushing.  
"Okay then." He said, sounding slightly amused. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"  
I looked up at him. "Really?"  
"Yeah." He grinned back, sitting down in the grass. "Hey, can I ask you something?"  
"Okay." I said nervously, sitting opposite him.  
"I like you, but you know that." He said.  
I nodded. "Yeah, that's why you got me to come up to Music Room Three in the first place." I laughed, remembering. "Tamaki loved the fact that I was a 'commoner.'"  
"And Kaoru got you all dressed up." He grinned. "You looked great!"  
"Thanks." I blushed, looking away. "You looked pretty good yourself. You and Kaoru."  
"That's what I had to ask." He sighed. "What do you think about Kaoru?"  
I looked back at him, taken off-guard. "What do you mean?"  
"He...he tried to kiss you that night!" He gushed. "I pushed him away, telling him you didn't want it. But...did you?"  
"What?"  
He sighed, annoyed. "Would you have let Kaoru kiss you if I hadn't intervened?" He said slowly. "Do you like Kaoru?"  
I stared at him and blinked slowly. Did he really think that I liked Kaoru? "No." I shook my head. "What gives you that idea?" I said, before realising that it sounded suspicious, like I was hiding something.  
"You seemed more stunned that I pushed him away than that he tried to kiss you." He said. "And you always seem to be looking at him for some sort of approval."  
"It's not like that." I shook my head.  
"That what is it like?"  
I looked up at him. How was I going to tell him that Kaoru was trying to help when I could even tell him I liked him? "I don't like Kaoru." I said.  
"That doesn't explain why you were so stunned you missed out on him kissing you!"  
"You don't remember that he was trying to get you to kiss me?"  
He stared at me. "You're right." He sighed. "He was pushing us together."  
I nodded. "It was kinda scary." I confessed. "I actually thought he was gonna do it."  
"So did I." He smiled weakly. "If anyone was...no, stupid idea." He shook his head.  
"If anyone what?"  
"Nothing." He laughed and stood up. "You were going to tell me something before, weren't you?" He offered me his hand.  
"Yeah." I took hold of it and got up.  
"Well, what was it?"  
"I'll tell you if you told me what you were going to say." I said as we walked back into the house.  
"That's where you two little love-birds were!" Tamaki said as we walked in. "Well, how did it go?"  
"How did what go?" I asked.  
"Your date, of course!"  
"Date?" Hikaru and I looked at each other.  
"It wasn't a date!" He shook his head. "Boss, what give you that idea?"  
"You two seemed so content together, out on the lawn." He said melodramatically. "It's true love!"  
"Shut up!" Hikaru objected, grinning apologetically at me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven.

"All present and accounted for!" Tamaki announced as we got into the limousine.  
I smiled across at Hikaru, still feeling guilty that I hadn't told him but I knew that this definitely wasn't the place, not in front of everyone.  
He grinned back. "Should be fun."  
"Of course it will be!" Kaoru elbowed his twin. "Akane's going." He teased, causing both Hikaru and I to blush and the rest of the group – apart from Kyoya and Mori-sempai – to burst into fits of laughter.  
Hikaru laughed nervously and glanced at me. I shook my head, doing my best not to join in the laughter but eventually I did join in.  
It was only a short trip to the carnival, no more than ten minutes. When we arrived we got out and stood at the gate. It almost seemed as if Tamaki was actually trying to decide whether or not to go in.  
"Is there a problem?" I whispered to Haruhi.  
"All the boys are from incredibly rich families." She explained. "So coming here is mixing with commoners, something that they aren't used to."  
"Why don't we just go?" I asked. "They'll catch up." I grabbed Haruhi's hand and dragged her through the gates. Sure enough, the boys followed almost instantly.  
"A commoner carnival!" Tamaki looked around. "Very interesting."  
I stared at him, both worried and confused but Haruhi just shook her head, hinting that I didn't need to say anything.  
"Hey! Look at that!" Hani-sempai called out. "A Ferris wheel!"  
"A commoner ride!" Tamaki grinned, dashing over to the ticket booth. "Eight tickets!"  
I glanced up somewhat nervously as Tamaki handed everyone one of the small, golden tickets. I guess I was lucky they didn't have any roller coasters here.  
"They say it's onto two per carriage so Haruhi..."  
"Taken." Kaoru patted her on the head, grinning. "Sorry Boss."  
I looked around, Kaoru and Haruhi were a pair, Tamaki had paired up with Kyoya and Mori and Hani-sempai were together, as usual. That only left me and Hikaru.  
"Kaoru..."He said weakly, almost hurt, but it was too late; Kaoru and Haruhi had already gotten into a carriage and taken off. "Looks like it's us." He shrugged as we handed in our tickets and got ushered into one of the rickety carriages.  
I bit my lip as the wheel started turning; it seemed so much higher now that I was trapped in the carriage.  
"This is alright, I guess." Hikaru broke the silence as the wheel started its second ascent. "Could do with a bit of excitement though." He stood up, causing the carriage to sway.  
"Sit down!" I exclaimed, failing at keeping calm.  
"You're not scared are you?" He teased.  
"Of course no..." The Ferris wheel stopped as our carriage reached the top. It swung violently at the sudden halt. "Just sit down!" I grabbed his arm and dragged him down onto the seat beside me.  
"You're scared, aren't you?" His voice had lost its mocking tone.  
I nodded. "A little, yeah." I said weakly. "Not so much scared as uncomfortable."  
"I'm sorry." He said gently as the wheel started turning again.  
"It's alright. I guess it's stupid to be scared of this anyway." I sighed.  
Hikaru got up and moved to sit opposite me. "Do you want to stay scared?" He asked, being uncharacteristically kind.  
I shook my head. "But I don't know what..."  
He offered me both his hands. "You're gonna stand up."  
"What?" I stared at him, wide-eyed.  
"Hold on." He said, firmly taking hold of my hands. "You're standing up in this thing."  
"I-I can't!" I tried to pull away but he held tight.  
"Trust me." He said, reassuringly squeezing my hands.  
"All...alright." I nodded and slowly stood up, moving my weight off the seat and onto my feet.  
"You did it." He smiled up at me.  
"It isn't all that...Hikaru!" I squealed and the Ferris wheel stopped, causing me to stumble backwards.  
"I gotcha." He pulled me forward into his arms, my hands slipping from his. "It's okay."  
I was shaking, my head on his shoulder, unable to move. "I...it...sorry." I stammered, trying to calm my nerves.  
"Hey, c'mon, we're off next." He said, easing me away from him and onto the seat opposite.  
"Thank god."  
He shook his head, laughing. "'Fraidy cat."  
"I'll give you that." I said as the wheel stopped and to carriage door opened.  
"C'mon." He took hold of my hand as I stood up. "You don't seem too stable."  
Kaoru grinned as we walked over to where he and Haruhi stood. "Gotta wait for the other...nice."  
"Shut up." Hikaru blushed and went to let go of my hand but he must have changed his mind because he ended up squeezing harder. "She's just a bit nervous with heights."  
"My little girl's afraid of heights?" Tamaki asked as he and Kyoya came over to us.  
"A bit." I confessed.  
"It's alright." He said, pulling me away from Hikaru and into a tight embrace.  
"I don't think choking her is going to help." Haruhi commented dryly.  
"Tama-chan, let Aka-chan go." Hani and Mori-sempai came over.  
"You look pale." Mori-sempai observed as Tamaki released me from his stranglehold.  
"Just a little shaky." I laughed. "That's all."  
"Why's that?" He asked, his tone still totally even, as if he didn't really care if I told him or not.  
"She's a 'fraidy cat." Kaoru answered on my behalf. "Scared of heights."  
"Yeah, but she's my 'fraidy cat." Hikaru took hold of my hand again.  
"Y-yours?" Tamaki and my two classmates stammered.  
"Yeah." He said. "Mine."  
Now I felt weak for a totally different reason. My stomach had tied itself into a knot and my heart was racing but I knew what I wanted to say. "I...uh..." Just like the earlier, when I had tried to tell Hikaru how I felt, I found myself unable to find the words.  
"Well?" Kaoru urged, obviously annoyed by my inability to speak.  
"Yeah." I squeezed Hikaru's hand and smiled up at him. "Yours."  
"What?" He stared at me, a cross between a grin and an utterly dumbstruck look on his face.  
"I'll be your 'fraidy cat."  
"You will?"  
I giggled; he was the one who had said I was his first. "Yeah, I will."  
"That's...that's great." He grabbed my other hand and turned me to face him. "My girl. Sounds good."  
"It does."  
He smiled, his playful, almost teasing smile and pulled me in close to him. He pressed his lips lightly against mine.  
Our agreement for me to be his 'friady cat, sealed with a kiss. I didn't have to struggle to tell him how I felt, and he didn't have to be embarrassed by Kaoru's every taunt; we were a couple so it didn't matter what anyone said. We were both happy now.

THE END.


End file.
